Sister Dear
by Rann Kitako
Summary: The life of Yami-san, or Golden Darkenss has always been a mystery, but when old memories come back willing to kill her target, how will, how should she react?
1. Chapter 1

Sister Dear

Chapter One

So, I get a call, regarding an assassin, Golden Darkness. She's been hired to kill the fiancé of some princess from Deviluke, and, apparently has been taking too long. Last I checked, the contract was pulled off, however she's still supposed to kill him, because thats the kind of person she is. Some hopefuls, begging for this princess's hand were getting antsy, so, I'm called in to see what's happened, and if worst comes to worst save the day. All I was told, she was stationed on some planet called Earth, which is considered one of those lame planets with no successful space travel other than you their own moon.

Interested, I took up the job and headed to earth. It wasn't a long journey, just a couple of sectors away form where I was stationed at the time, but... You probably want to know who I am. _Very much _like the renowned Golden Darkness, I too am a hired assassin, with powers that are _Very much _like hers, however my hair isn't quite so long, and my body not so... Feminine. Being _Male_ I keep it shoulder length at most, if thats the kind of thing you might care about. Dressed in black and with golden hair, I take down targets like a human child might ants.

Loaded with Earth money, and dressed like a local, I descended into "Japan" where the target, and Golden Darkness were keeping residence. It was a bright night, with people in the streets, lights coming from buildings, and an aura of joy rising up from the city. I wasn't, and still to this day I wonder, if there was some sort of festivity going on, or if it was just a normal night, but from what I could see of the people, many wore something I was later told were called a "Kimono." It all seemed exciting, but I was tired, So I found a nice motel (which wasn't easy) and slept

I woke up at exactly ten, and clad in my earthling clothes, I went in search of the targets house. It was a rainy day, not as nice as the night before. Most of the earthlings had objects known as umbrellas to keep them dry. I didn't have one. By the time I got to the marked house my clothes were dripping with water.

I knocked on the door, no need to burst in. From what I'd heard, the fool Golden Darkness had become friends with the target, and apparently not to gain his trust. The door was opened by a short blacked haired girl. She was not the target, however she had some common traits. A family member.

"Um, hello, how can I help you?" she asked, looking at my soaked clothes, as if wondering weather or not to let me in.

"Yes, I am looking for someone known as Golden Darkness? Do you know where I might find her?" I asked, tilting my head and smiling. I needed to appear as nice as possible, so I might be trusted. She looked at me for a moment, and said, with a small twitch at her eye

"She's here... You must be a friend...? Please, come in, we're just having some tea"

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, please, if you could just call her here, I said, pointing to my clothes, "I wouldn't want to get your floors wet. She got another suspicious look, but reluctantly called for her.

When I saw her, I couldn't believe my eyes. She had grown very much, (I hadn't seen her for a very long time) Her hair was as long and golden as ever, and her clothes where the same black assassin attire that she was reported to wear, but, she seemed much more mature.

"He's here to see you... Do you know him?" asked the black haired girl. Before she could answer I said

"Of course she does. Long time no see, Sister, Dear..." I said, smiling, with my eyes closed. I was sure she'd be shocked, maybe even throw herself into my arms, but no.

"You... You're dead... This... This can't be happening!" she stuttered. With that, she slammed the door on my face.

"Fine... Be that way," I mumbled to myself. "But good enough. I know you're here. Good too see you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Dear

Chapter Two

Behind the door I could hear the two girls arguing. I stood there for what felt like an eternity, (1 minute and 32.7 seconds) until the door slowly opened and the black haired girl poked her head outside the door. I raised my eyebrows.

"He's still out here..." She said, looking inside the house. I heard a sigh, and the door closed on me again. I stood out there for yet another eternity (48.2 seconds,) until finally the door was opened widely. I smiled pleasantly at the sight that it was just my sister, and not the target's kin.

"What do you want?" She spoke calmly, her face expressionless. I felt the urge to not say anything, and just stare at her, for hours and hours. She looked so much different from the day we had parted. Shaking my head slightly and gathering my wits I sighed and spoke.

"I'd like to talk? Please?" I said, tilting my head. Hopefully I could not only charm my sister, but the earthlings as well, so that life on earth would be easier for me, if you know what I mean, which of course you don't.

Her expressionless face didn't change, so cold, so harsh and uninviting. She nodded and motioned for me to come inside. Success!! Giving a slight sigh of relief, I stepped into the house. I'd rather not give it much detail. It was a residential earth house of Japan, surely you understand. Two stories and a warm interior. A kitchen, a living room, a bath tub a TV, what more could a earthling ask for?

After removing my wet coat and shoes, I was led into a good sized room with a couch and a television, which was on, displaying images of some strange girl in a large pointed hat shooting flames from a stick. Earthlings, earthlings, earthlings, what you find amusing...

"Um, I'm Mikan. Yuuki Mikan..." Said the black haired girl. Damn, right, Japanese names... What should I do? First name or last name? Which one was which?! So confusing. The hell with it, I'd make a guess.

Taking her hands I smiled and said "It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance Mikan-chan, I do hope I am not bothering you by being in your house?" Her cheeks went red, and she gave a small gasp. Score, what I said went over perfectly. I could only widen my smile and nothing more, why show that inside I was gloating? Her eyes locked with mine for all of 18.4 seconds until she looked down at our interlocked hands.

"Um" She started, however she was interrupted when I was thrown across the room. I landed violently behind the television. Standing up, I saw what had happened. My sister, (who else) was lowering what was her hand, but was now a fleshy hammer, which warbled, then returned to it's normal form as a hand.

"The same as always, Sister, I beg, don't do that again, else I may have to use my powers."

I said, taunting her. She had always hated when I talked like that. At the time however I wasn't sure if it was actually her who had hated it, but her reaction proved me right;

"Idiot! I- I told you I hated when you spoke like that!!" Tears filled her eyes, and her normally expressionless face changed into that of a pained and helpless child, in need of comfort. She was trembling, and in a second I had darted over the couch and was there, and she in my embrace, was given my warmth, and the most important of all, my presence.

She did not resist, but she did not react immediately. I stood there, with a crying girl in my arms, stroking her hair and arms, whispering sympathies as she broke down.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm going to make some tea..." Mikan said. I nodded, and looked down upon the Sister I knew, in a state that I didn't. "You'd like some tea, wouldn't you, Sister Dear?"


End file.
